tote_the_weary_loadfandomcom-20200214-history
Idumaea
Idumaea, The World Idumaea is the habitable planet all reside on. It is surrounded by five stars: * The Sonne, a spherical giant burning at a great distance. It is attributed with ancient life and being. * Arcane, a deeply smoldering torus of maroon-to-violet coloration. It is attributed with magic and Winter. * Mori, a far pale dot that wanes fast, but beams brilliant white-blue. It is attributed with death and Spring. * Portent, a mid-sized butter yellow sphere. It is attributed with omens/miracles and Summer. * Enid, a dimly lit ruddy oval, seemingly burnt out. It is attributed with soul and Autumn. These stars, with the exception of Sonne, are only visible during their respective seasons and are said to bring that which they represent. Winter on Idumaea seems to bring new magic to people and places, spells seemingly stronger. Springtime may bring about visions of those lost, or visits from Old Gods. Summer is rife with omens come true, miracles and calamities. Autumn is prime for births, betterment, and creation. Physical Roughly 80% of Idumaea's surface is saltwater, and its supercontinent, Edom, is the only known land mass. It is diverse of life, and ancient. Idumaea's Creation and The Late God Ancient oral tradition dictates that Idumaea is a ball of mud and clay molded by an ancient being called The Late God. This ancient is no longer known in any fashion, revered by no one but perhaps some lofty Druids who put their own image upon them, since it is believed that this ancient, as well as any pantheon they may have been a part of, are long since deceased and have abandoned their creation. Due to constant struggle and hardship, the population of Idumaea have generally accepted a pessimistic outlook as to their "abandonment" on a woeld with no guarenteed happiness and wellbeing. This ball of mud is formed around a coil of rope that hangs from a form of Godly mobile. This point where rope meets mud is unknown, widely disputed, and argued to even exist (having snapped loose since abandonment), but this doesn't really matter because the one thing generally agreed upon is that it resides in the middle of the vast, volcanic seas where the mud is "still fresh". Many crazed adventurer has tried for it, any who returned failed, and it is generally seen as a fool's errand as no one can imagine what one would do should they even survive the clearly one way trip. This mobile system is a vast mystery as any other planets and stars are fleeting lights, but are significant in many ways and for many reasons to the diverse classes of religion in the population. The Sonne is one of the five constant stars. It is believed to be an ember of coal from this ancient God's stove, loosely assumed to have been put there by an apprentice or fledgling God, assumed in part to be the ancient God's son, as sons learn their father's trade and take minor parts in his job, like drying the clay for a potter. Ancient words for this great star have whittled down from words for burning, coal, or light, to The Sonne to acknowledge this young God's efforts. Though they are no longer worshiped, the word has stuck around as common knowledge rather than credit.